


A Guide to Gallifrey: What's Up With Those Time Lords, Anyways?

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: A Gallifreyan How-To [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifrey, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: A better look into Gallifreyan culture and life, including the Chapters, the Houses, and what exactly a Renegade is
Series: A Gallifreyan How-To [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908952
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro and Section List

It’s a question we’ve all asked- all of us who’ve had the opportunity to interact with one, anyways. They’re mysterious, powerful, and the closest thing to immortal you can get while still obeying the laws of physics- that we know of, anyways. There’s something about the Face of Boe- but that’s probably nothing. 

In this guide, we’ll talk you through the basic structure of Gallifreyan life- Chapters, Houses, Renegades, and a brief look at the CIA. Each chapter will be gone into as much detail as we can find- which may not be much, seeing as some of these guys are incredibly paranoid, not in the general field of awareness, and/or touchy about being interviewed. 

Our reports on the basis of House and Chapter structure come from the Braxiatel Collection, where the mysterious Braxiatel himself was gracious enough to grant us an interview. Information on renegades came from one of them, who calls themselves the Doctor- although they are widely known, it appears that they are one of the more secretive bastards we’ve had the misfortune of interviewing, and was delightfully unhelpful about contacting them for a follow-up - we only got the interview in the first place because he’d swung by the Collection for some reason. Information on the brief glimpse at the CIA came from two operatives, one who gave her name as ‘Leela’, and one who declined to introduce himself, but was called ‘Narvin’ by Leela. Of course, we’ve also backed up what we could find with research, but primary sources always entertain- no matter how many times we’ve had to physically restrain one to keep them talking.


	2. Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is much later than I'd have liked, we had a power outage for most of the afternoon yesterday, so I couldn't do a lot of my final research then, and school's started up again, so updates will be slowing down. I'll try to get a chapter out each day, but there's no promises as my load starts picking up.

The system of Houses began many ages ago, farther back than we can get records for. It is possible that the records are on Gallifrey, but we somehow doubt that we can get access to them. The Houses are genetic lineages, and can be divided into two groups: Oldblood and Newblood. The differences are not huge, but they still stand as part of the many distinctions in Gallifreyan society. Oldblood houses have been around since the Founders era or shortly after, tend to treat regeneration with due respect and caution, and are some of the most traditional out there. Newblood houses were formed after or during the War in Heaven, the fight with the Great Vampires, and some continue forming to this day. Whether it’s a Gallifreyan house that starts producing Time Lords or more people messing with the Looms (no data could be confirmed, but we did get to see some lovely blushes on everybody we asked), they’re still alive and kicking. Newblood houses tend to be more flexible traditionally, although while they’re still establishing themselves, they're less so, and treat regeneration like more of a style choice than a traumatic burn-and-die experience. 

Each House belongs to a Chapter, which is determined based on allegiance, location, and in small part, leanings. The Houses are involved in a complicated power-play within each chapter, and the Higher Chapters also are involved in a power-play. 

The Higher Chapters are Pyrdon, Arcal, and Patrex. The Lower Chapters are Cerulean, Dromeian, and Scendeles. The names are given based on political prominence. 

Each Chapter has several Cardinals, senior officials which represent the House. Some, but not all, meet on the High Council. 


	3. Dromeian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the late chapter, I'm giving y'all's another one. This starts the first of the six chapters going into more detail about the Chapters. I apologize if I missed something, some didn't have great details.

The Dromeian Chapter is one of the most spiritual chapters, dressing in silvery-grey. 

They are often ignored, but also serve as excellent mediators, teachers, or librarians. 

Dromeians are the observers, the ones who will organize the data until it makes sense, and then give it to others to do something. They can be just as invested in things as any other Time Lord, but frequently, they end up not pushing anything, which is why they lay claim to very little political power. 

They were founded by Apeiron. On his Feast Day, the people celebrate both the complex history and those who record and understand it, but also those who work for better interpersonal skills and understanding of others. 

Frequently, just as with any other Chapter, a Dromeian may get sucked into their research and passion project- especially since they are often watching instead of acting in the world. However, it is easy to ground them, especially as they tend to be easy to get along with. 


	4. Scendeles

The Scendelesean Chapter is commonly forgotten, even to the point of being ignored on Gallifrey. They dress in soft gold and cream, and were founded by Pandak. 

The Scendeles tend to be very good at math, and are very self-disciplined. The one counter to that is, like all the Lower Chapters, they can be ignored too easily or take on too much emotional labor without emotional support and/or appreciation. 

Pandak’s feast day celebrates the workers, especially the ones in food service, retail, or other underpaid jobs. Supporting roles and service professions are honored and supported, and thanked for their hard behind-the-scenes work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't find much on these guys!


	5. Cerulean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the short previous chapter, double update!

The Cerulean chapter is the most environmentally focused Chapter. They are the most connected to nature and one of the most social Chapters. They dress in shades of blue.

The Cerulean Chapter was founded by Lazuline. Her Feast day celebrates those in caregiver roles, such as the Kithriarch (caregivers/childraisers) of your House. 

Ceruleans are the most connected to nature, often going outside the great spheres that hold cities to connect with nature for its own sake. They are also often involved in the raising of TARDISes, and often leave them with Cerulean personality traits. They are also likely to be activists. There is a common joke on Gallifrey about a 'Cerulean Revolution', where the people rise up and take back the outdoors, touching plants and interacting with nature once more. This is seen as either fringe or weird, because the people are just Like That. 

Because they care so much, they can burn out and be bitter. The easiest way to prevent that is to ensure that they are not left alone, that they are part of a community. 

Ceruleans tend not to get involved in politics, but have some power. They tend only to get involved in environmental laws, but there, they tend to get what they intend to. 


	6. Patrex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting the Chapter chapters out quickly, we'll see how that continues.

Patrex is the least of the Upper Chapters by some definitions. They are the most artistic and energetic.

Patrex was founded by the Other, the most mysterious Founder. Little is known about them, and much less is confirmed. Their feast day, Otherstide, is one of the larger holidays- a time of rebirth, of celebration, of connecting with your family and ideals. Many people fresh out of the Academy declare their Names that day, and many elders choose to regenerate then, as well. Handmade or gifts bought with thought and intent are more popular than a gift simply to give a gift.

Patrexes are often precognitive, looking into the future to see where to go next. It is said that the Other founded the CIA in part to ensure that there would be somebody, slightly independent, to ensure those futures came to pass. 

Patrexes need grounding, to keep them in the present and focused on what needs to be done, instead of what could be done. They often lack interest in things they find boring, which is one of the reasons there are very few in politics. They are very determined if they can have a focus, but they are also one of the best at multitasking. 

Patrexes are often less-known and more involved in the background, although not as much as Scendeles, but if they wish to stand out, they will.


	7. Arcal

Arcalians are the most scientific Chapter, dressing in green, brown, and bronze. 

Arcal was founded by Omega, who created the Eye of Harmony and was subsequently sucked into it, presumably dying. His Feast Day is focused on debate and the exchange of ideas, including both fleeting and special interests. 

It is said that an Arcalian will blow something up to see what would happen, while a Patrex would blow it up for the aesthetic. While some contest that statement, it’s generally correct. Arcal does tend to produce the scientists and researchers that keep Gallifrey moving forwards, as much as it can- our sources were unclear about the true nature of ‘progress’, as some traditions and ugly furniture seem to never leave. 

Arcalians tend not to be directly involved in politics, as they prefer to focus on their projects, but they will influence others and gain power by proxy. Their focus can be great, but it can also be detrimental to their health, and they frequently forget to eat or sleep, being cranky when interrupted. Patience is suggested.


	8. Pyrdon

Pyrdon is the Chapter of politics, of insight and wisdom. They dress in red and gold, although orange may also make an appearance. 

Pyrdon was founded by Rassilon, who was generally known as the founder of Time Lord society, the inventor of time travel, and the undying- as if we didn’t get enough of him through the four dozen things he named after himself. His Feast Day is about celebrating standing up for important issues and making society better one piece at a time. 

Pyrdonians are the most passionate, likely to write an eleven-page paper with citations on their argument, but also able to step out of a situation with ease. Even though their cunning is legendary, their passion can also get them in trouble- they will not compromise their values. Pyrdon is known for producing many Presidents, but also many Renegades. 

Like the other Higher Chapters, they can easily get sucked into their work and passion, and tend to forget about other important things.

They tend to be cunning, but power is both what they seek and their greatest weakness. The best know when to stop, but far too many don’t. 

If you can get them on your side, they’ll be excellent allies. If they’re against you, you’ll die in flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Done with the Chapter chapters, and on to the rest of the good stuff!


	9. Renegades

Renegades are a different category from the rest of the bunch. They consist of the Time Lords who, for one reason or another, have chosen to leave Gallifrey and strike out on their own. Most are Pyrdonian, although all Chapters have had a few in their history. In most cases, they retain Chapter and College loyalties as much as they remain tied to Gallifrey 

There are two types of Renegades. The first type are research renegades, those who have left semi-legally, for research opportunities that are not available on Gallifrey or because their field of study is poorly developed, or to study culture or materials in one place. They tend to make it around the typical Time Lord lifestyle, if not a little longer- less likely to get sick or shot, but more likely to experience experimental or environmental hazards.

The second type are the political/adventurous renegades, those who are the closest to criminals there are out of the planet. Some leave to explore, traveling through time and space as they will, while some are more hostile. The latter usually end up violating the non-interference policy in the majorly-punishable ways (either genocide or taking over a planet) and get hauled back and executed. 

Some blur the lines, such as the Rani. She is definitely a research renegade, but she ran because she’d be arrested for her unethical experiments. Once she settled down and stopped pushing morality, she stopped being chased and settled firmly into the role of researcher. 

Some renegades are extremely notorious for their disrespect of the law, such as the Master. He’s attempted to take over planets hundreds of times, and has been thwarted in most of them. Others are famous for a more general disregard of the laws and helping people, such as the Doctor- vaguely undefinable, but not someone to cross. 


	10. The CIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm technically posting this in the middle of physics homework, I don't think any of you are complaining. In future news, the next work is all written, and while there may be last-minute edits, it should be posted fairly regularly. After that, though, I have no promises. The entire West Coast is on fire, and I still have one live class, so my hair still smells like smoke.

The CIA (Celestial Intervention Agency) is an organization, possibly founded by the Other, created to maintain the Web of Time and prevent others from messing with it. Over time, their mission has shifted to include preventing the unprepared or the actively hostile to the Web from getting time travel and serving as an unofficial intelligence agency. 

Officially, they are allied with the High Council, with their leader, the Coordinator, having a seat there, and with the Matrix Lords- the deceased who represent the Matrix. Unofficially, it depends on the Coordinator and each individual agent. It is said of them that they do not know which side they are on as an organization, and sometimes as an individual.

Agents are recruited from all Chapters, and wear black-and-white robes. They lose all allegiance outside the agency once hired, and it is a position for life. They are trained well- both for missions gone hostile, and to sneak and slip around. Initiation is cut-throat, and any who wish to live long learn tricks and treachery. Rumor has it that the current Coordinator orchestrated the deaths of all but one who could connect them to a scandal, then buried the evidence in paperwork- triply filed and delivered three days before the due date, as always. It’s said that the remaining one is locked in combat with them, attacks and challenges trading back and forth under the table and out of sight. Neither will testify, both because it would connect them to the scandal and because it’s undignified. 

Regardless, few trust the Agency. Their practices lean towards the unethical, and although a Lady President has taken steps to get away from that, it’s not perfect- and besides, she’s swamped. After she clears up the twenty thousand other things she needs to do, and there is no universal emergency, perhaps she’ll get around to moving the CIA back towards their ideals. Perhaps. 

The Agency are the most likely Time Lords you’re going to meet, or at least meet and know they are Time Lords. Handle with caution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, another work fully posted. The series notes will be updated, and tomorrow, hopefully, you'll be getting the next work in the series! Enjoy!


End file.
